


Worms

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader Insert, Save the worms, Sweet, Worms, aziraphale - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce





	Worms

This was the fifth time Aziraphale had realized you had fallen behind. Typically, you two would walk side by side through the park. He was perplexed by your behavior. Finally, on the sixth time, he noticed you jogging to catch up.

“[Y/N], my dear,” Aziraphale started. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, why?” you questioned. You blinked multiple times as rain droplets hit your face. Still, it didn’t stop you from grinning up at the angel.

“Well, you keep on stopping and then running to catch up. Are you hurt?”

“Oh, no. I’m not hurt,” you spoke and paused in walking. This time Aziraphale stopped with you. You knelt down to the pavement, not minding that your knee was getting wet. The angel watched as you gently picked up a worm in between two of your fingers. “I’m moving these guys to the grass so they don’t die when it stops raining.”

Aziraphale smiled out of pure joy and pride that he had the pleasure of knowing you. Once you stood up, he offered his arm for you to take. He paused and looked up to his eyes with rosy cheeks. Taking a deep breath, you took his arm and continued on your walk with him and both searched for worms.


End file.
